north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
PvR
PvR I reject your reality and substitute my own! *'Description: '''PvR "Player vs Reality", also sometimes called 'Full Immersion AR Gaming' *'Dress: 'Irrelevant. Who they are in the meat world isn't their primary focus. However, they often accessorize in brand logos and ‘merch’ from their world of choice. *'Symbolism: '''Generally go for brightly-colored faux-movie-fantasy imagery. The more artistically inclined often do very elaborate symbols for their characters and Guilds. PvR is online speak for ‘Player versus Reality ’. The invisible world, every bit as exclusive as cabals of mages who meet in astral, of online Sim game players who live in their bought-and-paid-for shared computer fantasy world. Their usual picks including things such as World of Legends, ArcadiumOnline and Neil’s 'Fourth Age Online '. Getting lost in Sims and games goes back well before Sims and almost as far back as games. However, one could always only do so within the limits of technology. Before the Second Crash , true full immersion meant actually plugging a physical datajack into a cyberdeck and then arrange for the care of your meat body while your mind was otherwise occupied. However with modern advances in Augmented Reality (AR) and commlink interactivity, a user can get lost in Sims whenever you like, although you could debate whether or not someone is really “Lost” at all if they're able to move about and interact while doing it. With the ‘Outside Window’ apps most Sim games include in their code these days, the user can go about, walk, talk to people, shower, eat, dance, take drugs, hold down a job and (Matrix legend insists) even have sex while still level grinding your back-up character. While the media picture of PvR aficionados is unwashed people wandering the streets in a daze, getting bits of burrito makings on their ‘Neil the Ork Barbarian’ t-shirts and mumbling to themselves (and certainly those types exist). But for every hygiene-challenged non-functional you can see there's a number of others who just look like the normal person glued to their comm. And that’s the thing, the difference between PvR Players and members of other subcultures. To be Ergi , you need to dress up like a transsexual wizard, to be Craftpunk you need to wear costumes and make things, to be MainScene you have to be seen to be MainScene, even Spacemen have habits that make them obvious to the careful observer. But while there are PvR who are obvious to anyone, how many more of them are there quietly playing a game through the chores that make up their so-called “real” lives? Fargo , with its large college population and its thriving IT industry, has always been a big games/nerd community and has thriving PvR community, with the most popular being ParaZoo Go+ (The Block even licenses special release ParaMonsters and events from ParaZoo's corporate owners at NeoNET ) and the Khistova Server for Fourth World Online, which is famous throughout the game for its high-level of players, assistance its guilds give for rapid advancement and truly epic mass raids, the vids from which often go viral. Return to: Culture Category:Culture Category:Matrix